Le combattant de Siam
by Castielific
Summary: Comment faire vite et bien?


Titre : Le combattant de Siam

Auteur : Sganzy

Disclaimers : Pas à moi, pas de sous

Spoilers : aucun

Genre : Humour

Résumé : Comment faire vite et bien.

Item : #65 : Peur

N/A : Mini craquage. Ca faisait longtemps XD

Fic écrite pour la communauté Hmd_frenchfics

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Wilson entra dans le bureau de son meilleur ami, un air entre choc et amusement sur le visage.

« Tu as… », commença-t-il avant de secouer la tête pour retenir son rire.

Il savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas encourager House, sinon ils étaient perdus…

« Dit à un patient que s'il teignait tous ses poils en bleu, il n'aurait plus d'herpès ? »

« Niveau sonore ? »

« Hum ? »

« Tu étais où quand tu as entendu Cuddy crier et d'où provenait le cri ? »

« Clinique…Bureau. »

« Quand ? »

« Il y a dix minutes, qu'est ce que… »

Wilson se tut en remarquant une nouveauté sur le bureau de son ami.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? »

« Ca ? », demanda innocemment House en désignant le petit pot. « C'est Rex, mon nouveau chien de garde ! », annonça-t-il fièrement.

Wilson cligna des yeux, puis fronça les sourcils.

« House, c'est un poisson, dans un verre d'eau ».

« Un poisson _combattant »_, insista l'autre.

L'oncologue s'approcha et se pencha au dessus du verre où flottait un poisson de pas plus de 3 cm.

« Il est cool, hein ? »

« Qu'est ce qu'il a de spécial ? », s'interrogea le médecin.

Pour lui, c'était juste un poisson comme des milliers d'autres. Il ne savait même pas que House aimait ces bestioles là. Lui, il n'y avait jamais vu grand intérêt, il préférait les chiens.

« Le mot « combattant » est donc totalement dénué de sens pour toi ? », se scandalisa le diagnosticien.

Wilson plissa les yeux et s'approcha davantage, collant pratiquement son nez contre le verre. D'un seul coup, la petite bête fonça contre le carreau, en plein en direction de son nez. Il fit un pas en arrière, surpris.

« Cuddy ne te laissera jamais le garder », répliqua-t-il, dubitatif.

« Elle n'aura pas le choix. Désormais, cette zone est libre de Cuddy », annonça House avec un grand geste de bras désignant son bureau.

Wilson haussa un sourcil. Ca y est, son ami avait donc vraiment perdu la tête ?

« House, on sait tous les deux comment ça va se passer. Cuddy va te dire de t'en débarrasser, tu vas refuser, vous allez vous crier dessus, vous faire les pires vacheries et au bout du compte ton poisson se retrouvera au fond de la cuvette des toilettes des femmes. »

Le sourire machiavélique de House intrigua l'oncologue.

« Tu veux parier ? »

Un bruit de talons qui s'approchaient coupa la réponse que s'apprêtait à donner Wilson.

« Cent dollars que Rex la chasse en moins d'une minute. »

« Ok… », répondit l'oncologue, soudain incertain devant l'assurance de son ami.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

« Je croyais que vous m'en aviez fait des belles, mais là c'est le pompon ! », râla Cuddy.

House fit signe à Wilson de se pousser et il s'exécuta sans vraiment y penser. D'un seul coup, la jeune femme blanchit, les yeux écarquillés.

« Oui j'ai vraiment été un méchant garçon. Venez donc par ici me donner une bonne fessée, je l'ai bien méritée ! », s'enquit House en se mettant juste derrière le verre où résidait le poisson.

Cuddy paraissait figée sur place, les yeux fixés sur le verre.

« Oh tiens, je ne vous ai pas présenté Rex ! », s'exclama House en prenant le verre et s'approchant d'elle.

Elle fit un pas en arrière avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers la sortie.

« Ca ne va pas docteur Cuddy ? Vous êtes toute pâle », remarqua-t-il, faussement innocent.

« Je…Je dois y aller », bégaya-t-elle, reculant à mesure qu'il avançait.

« Ah ? Je croyais qu'on devait parler de cette chose affreuse que j'ai faite… »

« Non. Ca ira. Ne recommencez plus », balbutia-t-elle sans croiser son regard.

Sans un mot de plus, elle fit volte-face et partit presque en courant.

Wilson, qui n'avait pas raté une miette de la scène, resta bouche-bée alors que House levait les bras en signe de victoire, manquant de faire valser le poisson.

« Tu m'en dois 100 ! », établit-il, fier de lui.

« Que…Comment… »

« Le comment est top secret. Tout que je peux te dire, c'est que ça implique les années fac, et un réveil au côté d'un saumon géant. »

Le sourire qui élargissait les lèvres de House ne laissait aucun doute sur la façon dont ce saumon avait atterri dans le lit de la jeune femme. House embrassa le verre, ignorant le poisson qui tentait de l'attaquer, et tendit la main vers son ami, secouant les doigts pour l'inciter à donner l'argent. Wilson soupira et sortit son porte-feuille de sa poche arrière.

« Elle parviendra à s'en débarrasser, d'une manière ou d'une autre », prévint-il.

« Je sais. Mais en attendant, imagine la paix à laquelle je vais avoir droit… », se réjouit House avec un air rêveur, fourrant les billets dans sa poche.

Il posa le poisson sur son bureau et s'assit dans sa chaise, pieds sur la table et mains derrière la tête.

« Un jour, faudra vraiment que tu me racontes vos années facs… »

Un sourire bienheureux naquit sur le visage de House alors qu'il fermait les yeux et renversait sa tête en arrière.

« Un jour, Wilson, un jour… »

FIN


End file.
